


A Father's Betrayal

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Father's Betrayal

When you were four, you watched your mother and father die. You screamed as their necks were all but ripped out, the ‘men’ were laughing and drinking their blood. You heard one mention you- saying you were to be saved for last. Even if you weren’t shaking in fear, you were basically glued to the spot. You were barely able to hear the commotion that was happening in another part of the house- where your older brother would have been. You’d been hoping he could save you, but that was obviously not happening.

“Get down, kid!” Was the first thing that truly registered in your mind, making you whip around. Seeing a couple men moving towards you, your eyes went wide and you dropped to the floor. Your hands went over your ears, your eyes slammed shut, and you tried to wake up. This had to be a nightmare.  

Only it wasn’t. When everything was done, your parents were lying in pools of their own blood, their eyes staring ahead, lifeless. You tried to crawl towards them, just for the man that killed the others to lift you up by your waist. “ _MOMMY_!” You reached for her, trying to get away from the bearded man. “ _DADDY_!” You screamed, your cheeks wet with tears, and your throat hoarse from screaming. 

In the hall, he set you down, holding you by your small arms. You looked into his face and caved. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He told you. “I’m Bobby.” He introduced himself softly. “Ya got anywhere to go, kid?” You shook your head, and he sighed. “Ya do now.”

You didn’t speak to anyone for a long time. Bobby stopped trying after the first few months, the two of you working out your own way of doing things. The boys helped when they stayed with the two of you, both managing to make you smile, which was rare.

Nightmares plagued you for a long time, until you became so used to them that they barely bothered you anymore. At least not enough to wake up screaming and crying.

It scared Bobby a bit, knowing what a dark path your life could take. However, things started to turn around when you turned 10. Something Sam said had gotten through to you. How he never knew his mother, at least you had the good memories. He hadn’t said it to be mean, and Bobby knew that. Sam just wanted you to remember how they were when they were alive, and not the night that they were taken from you.

After that, you opened up. You would speak, but only to Bobby and the boys at first. Little by little, you became a fairly normal pre-teen. And boy did Bobby get it. He was thankful that he’d been able to help you get there, but he internally groaned at the coming years. Boys, bras, periods, and more that he didn’t even want to fathom.

* * *

Spinning, your machete went clean through the vamps neck, it’s head thudding to the ground. Your chest was heaving as you looked around to the others. The nest had been completely taken out, and you could now let yourself relax for a moment. “Well. I’d like a shower now.” You wiped your hand on your jeans as you made a face.

Dean nodded. “I’d like you to shower, too.” He smirked, earning a punch in the arm. “ _Ow_! What the hell?” He rubbed the spot where you’d hit, moving away from you. “Jeez.”

You chuckled. “Teach you to hit on your brother’s girlfriend.”

Sam moved so that his arm was around your neck and kissed the top of your head before the three of you made your way out of the house. Cas was waiting for you near the Impala, making you raise an eyebrow. He wasted no time in approaching you and the boys. “I have heard rumors that Gabriel is alive.” His gruff voice was serious. “I’m following _every_ lead I can.” He assured you.

“No need for that, baby brother.” Your eyes traveled to where the Trickster stood. He smirked before starting to move towards your group.

Your eyes were wide, Dean looked half between annoyed and shocked, Sam was staring at Gabriel like he was seeing a ghost, and Cas looked extremely deep in thought. “ _How_?” Cas asked, honestly wanting to know.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Spoilers.” He pretended to whisper. “I’m not here for you, though.” Cas’s blue eyes went to the boys, thinking it was them he wanted. “Not here for the wonder twins, either.” He said in a sing song voice. That’s when all eyes shot to you, making you extremely nervous. “ _Bingo_.”

“What the hell did I do?!” You asked, moving closer to Sam’s side. Your fingers laced with his, making Gabriel’s smile fade slightly.

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he started to pace, and tell you why he was there for you. “Do you remember about 20 years ago, the night that Bobby found you?” He asked, glancing at you. Seeing you swallow, and the pain in your eyes, he went on. “See, those vampires did kill your mother. However, they _didn’t_ kill your father.”

You furrowed your brows. “What are you talking about? I _watched_ them rip his fucking _throat_ out!” You snapped, eyes watering. “My father died, and I don’t appreciate you bringing this shit up.”

“They didn’t kill your father…because he’s standing right in front of you.” He said calmly.

Cas shook his head. “That’s impossible. I would have been able to tell.”

Gabriel ‘tsked’, shrugging. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he snapped his fingers, making Cas’s eyes go wide. “Not hard to hide your daughter when you’re an archangel.” He explained like it was nothing.

“He’s not lying.” Cas breathed, staring at you in pure shock.

Your eyes kept darting between the two angels, and as Cas’s words sunk in, the pain in your eyes turned to anger. And it was directed straight at Gabriel. “You have some _nerve_.” You tried to move forward slightly, Sam’s hand tugging you back. “You let them _kill_ my parents. You let me live in silence for _years_. You let me live with those nightmares for all that time.” You ground out. “How in the hell am I supposed to react? Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms?” Dean hated hearing you like this. Broken. “You’re _lucky_ I can’t shove an angel blade through your chest right now.”

Gabriel looked at you sadly. “You wouldn’t kill the only parent you have left, would you?” He really did want to be in your life.

By now, Sam was holding you back by your waist. Your voice was dripping with venom as you spoke. “The man that raised me was shot in the head by Dick Roman. You’re _nothing_ but a dick angel. _He_ was my father. _He_ was the one who dealt with the nightmares. _He’s_ the one that listened to me cry about boys. You can fuck right off, asshole.”

Part of Sam wanted to let you go, let you take your anger out on Gabriel, but knew that it would kill you. You would feel guilty for the rest of your life. Dean was the one that spoke up. “Let him go. Let him run away and hide like the coward he is. Let him live with all the pain he’s put you through. He doesn’t deserve to die.” He was glaring at Gabriel, shooting daggers at him. “Let the pain eat him from the inside out.”

Gabriel looked like he’d been kicked in the gut, his face was no longer holding the joy that was always there. “I’ll watch out for you.” He told you.

You shook your head. “I’d rather _die_ than have you save me.”


End file.
